Dreams Last a Very Long Time
by Phyllida
Summary: Well this is a sequel but makes perfect sense on its own so dont worry if you have not read the previous, Do Dreams Ever Come True?, but basically it is a unexpected romance but with alot of heartache, and a little humour.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well I suppose the story will make sense to those who have read "Do Dreams Ever Come True?" as this is the sequel but for those who have not read it, you can either read it (it is really short) or just read from here and make up the bit at the beginning.  
  
I am grateful for any feedback, especially for this fic as it is pretty much thrown together. Thanx to all those who have reviewed Do dreams ever come true? You guys ROCK!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The sun appeared from behind the silhouetted hills and turned the clear sky red. It was dawn, all was calm and as the birds arose from a night of slumber, they welcomed the morning with a chorus.  
  
The summer sun beamed in through a gap, where the curtains did not quite meet, and shed itself upon a multi-coloured quilt. There was movement; the inhabitant was stirring. She stretched her arms and grumbled to herself about the ray of light blinding her.  
  
"Those stupid birds, won't they bloody shut up for once?!" She laboriously got up, and lazily reached around with her leg to find her missing slipper. Having discovered it under a pile of clean clothes, which her mother had lovingly placed in the middle of her bedroom in the hope she would put them away, she moved slowly towards the door, wiping her eyes of sleep dust. She grabbed her nightgown, opened the door and went into the corridor. She reached into her gown pocket and picked out her wand, clutching it firmly, she muttered a few words over the lock.  
  
While descending the windy stairs, she tried to get her arm in the sleeve of the nightgown. It was resisting quite considerably but by the time she reached the breakfast table she had accomplished her task, unfortunately stubbing her toe on the kitchen door in the process. As she sat at the table clutching her toe and grimacing in main, a bubbly voice interrupted her.  
  
"Good Morning, Ginny!" said the ever cheery Hermione Granger. She sat down opposite Ginny, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Fine." Ginny bluntly replied, she was not a morning person, "You?"  
  
"Yes very well, I feel very refreshed," answered Hermione a huge smile pasted across her face.  
  
"Good" replied Ginny, going back to her throbbing toe and expressing her anger under her breathe.  
  
The floorboards creaked. Yeah, thought Ginny, another optimist enters my personal space.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Ginny" said the distinctive voice of the one, the only, Harry Potter.  
  
"Good morning, what a lovely morning, don't you think Harry?" said Hermione.  
  
"Hi," said Ginny.  
  
"You look whacked, Ginny." Stated Harry looking at her in a concerned fashion.  
  
"Really, thanks," said Ginny with a sarcastic tone to her voice.  
  
Ginny was saved from having to continue this dismal conversation by her mother who burst in through the backdoor.  
  
"You should have called me in from the garden, if I had known you were up I would have made you some breakfast." She said rushing over to the large stove. "What do you want? Full English?"  
  
"Not for me, just some toast. I have to do an hours study this morning." Hermione informed and looked around expecting applause but before anyone could award her for her brilliant intensions, there was a huge thud.  
  
Hermione asked with an air of panic to her voice, "What was that?"  
  
Harry went out of the kitchen into the corridor, and Ginny sat there staring at her toe, it still hurt.  
  
Harry came back into the kitchen in hysterics, "Ron fell down the stairs, and he is clutching a door knob for some stupid reason." Said Harry through his laughter.  
  
"That little thief! I knew he would try and get into my room, I am going to kill him!" shouted Ginny, distracted from her toe and suddenly filled with rage. "Mum he was trying to get into my room, again!"  
  
Hermione was so shocked by Ginny's sudden out burst that she nearly fell off her chair. Ginny jumped up and marched towards the door, but Mrs Weasley grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from inflicting a great deal of pain upon her snooping brother.  
  
Ron was still lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, laughing so hard that he was coughing. He suddenly realised that his sister and mother were glaring at him and Ginny was struggling to get out of his mother's tight grasp. Ron jumped up and stood bolt up right. He dropped the doorknob and it rolled away, only stopping when it hit the foot of another Weasley family member.  
  
"Good idea, Ginny" said Fred.  
  
"Yeah nice work on that spell!" added George, "Shame about you, Ron, you should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"Yeah, even Neville Longbottom would have realised that the lock had been charmed," said Fred.  
  
"Pathetic," laughed George, "But at least he ended it well."  
  
"That's enough boys!" interrupted Mrs Weasley, "What on earth were you doing, Ron?"  
  
"Nothing," said Ron trying to be angelic but failing miserably.  
  
"How do you explain this?" questioned Mrs Weasley plucking the doorknob out of Fred's hands.  
  
"I was inspecting Ginny's handy work, Mum!" complained Fred.  
  
"Well ..... um ....... it ......." Struggled Ron.  
  
"It fell from the sky, hit him on the head and temporarily gave him amnesia," answered George.  
  
"No, that did not happen, Ron, why were you clutching the doorknob for Ginny's room?" questioned Mrs Weasley again, her face growing red.  
  
"It fell off in my hand." Responded Ron, "Yeah, it just came off as I was walking past, then I tripped as I was coming down the stairs."  
  
"YOU LAIR!" screamed Ginny; her Mum could no longer hold her back. She burst out of the kitchen into the hall, where the un-expecting Ron was standing shrugging his shoulders. She was so close to hitting him, but then the ever-faithful Harry stepped in and gripped Ginny by the forearm.  
  
"You were in on it too, you PIG!" Ginny glared at Harry. "Let go of me, you two are as bad as each other, and to think I once fancied you, Harry Potter, if only the public knew your other side!"  
  
Harry let go of her, Ginny's words had hit him hard and they deeply hurt him.  
  
Ginny stood on the stairs and looked at the rest of them, "And as for the rest of you, you can get stuffed, and leave me and my room alone." Turning she hurtled up the stairs and flung herself into her bedroom. She could hear her Mum shouting at Ron but it did not improve her mood.  
  
Ever since the letters had been arriving, Ron had been on her back about who they where from and what they were about and now he was trying to get into her bedroom. She never thought Ron would stoop so low. She understood that he kind of felt protective over her as he was her older brother and when they were little they were very close. But now Ron had his own friends so why can't he just let her have her friends. She thought it was sweet that her brother looked out for her but recently he was taking extra measures to make her life hell.  
  
These letters were private and confidential, nobody should ever know who they were from or what they have inside. Ginny swore, as she sat at her desk responding to the latest letter, informing the recipient of that mornings events, that should would never share the secrets within these letters with a living soul.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Well what did you think? I hope you liked it, please review. This just sets you up for what will come.  
  
Phyllida x.x.x 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Sorry for the huge gap but inspiration takes along time, and I have been very lazy.  
  
Thanks to: MorThreeo DevilsPrincess Anna Sora-dragon Nilly MaiBlack Catmint Lena Judith Jo0609 Sorry guys for the long wait!  
  
Well here is the next chapter; it is short but very interesting and key to the rest of the plot!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Now you stop that right now!" shrieked a woman of pale complexion, her almost white blond hair neatly pinned into the perfect bun. "Somebody will get hurt!" she squealed as a small red ball flew past her left ear, making her gold filigree earrings flap in the ball's wake.  
  
"Nice shot" shouted a boy hovering at the top of a staircase, upon a flashy broomstick with the small ball grasped in his hand, "But can you catch this!" The boy streaked across the room and hurtled the ball towards a rather stocky boy, balancing precariously on a rather battered and bruised broom. The red sphere hit the portly boy right between the eyes stunning him momentarily and sending him teetering off his broom.  
  
The older woman squealed, ran towards a stand, picked up a priceless vase and moved quickly out of the way, as the boy squirming landed on a heap on the floor where her antiquity had once stood. The woman's face had grown unusually red and seeing her anger the thrower and his fellow comrade landed daintily on the marble floor of the entrance hall.  
  
"What did I say?" the woman said, trembling with fury. The comrade, also of large stature, helped the now very pink faced and flustered boy to his feet. And the two stepped back behind the guilty one.  
  
Surprisingly he had a smile plastered across his face and calmly he said, "Mama I think you should put that vase down, we wouldn't want you to drop it." The two cronies nodded in agreement as the boy, with the same white blond as his mother, coolly unclasped the vase from his mother hands. "You should take a rest."  
  
"How thoughtful of you my darling," she said, her calm complexion returned, "I will retire to the day room. Now boys, no more broomsticks inside." Just as she turned her back to go, she said, "My dear," turning to face the three angelic looking boys, "I knew there was something I had to tell you. A letter arrived for you this morning by owl post."  
  
The blond boy's face lit up, "Thank you Mama." He dipped his head in respect to his mother and took the brown, rather mangled, envelope out of his mother's hands. The three turned towards the wide staircase and as they heard the lady's feet dissolve into the endless corridors, the trio began to run up the red velvet carpets steps. The blond boy, who looked rather gaunt compared to his friends, led the group into a grand room. A huge four- poster bed was opposite a fireplace that was taller than the average man. A huge portrait was hanging above the mantelpiece; it depicted a man of great likeness to the young boy, the same blond hair and pale skin, mounted upon a griffin, holding a shield with a coat of arms on. The small caption read "Sir Xavier Malfoy".  
  
The painting overlooked the trio, who where assembled on the bed, the blond boy has a ivory letter opener grasped in one hand as he opened the letter and unfolded the contents. A smile grew across his face, and soon the other two where grinning in approval as the boy began to read.  
  
"Dear Fire Breather," he said in a mocking, girly voice, "Your are only one who understands what I am going through." The blond boy began to make amusing gestures, and the room was soon filled with the ring of laughter.  
  
By the end the whole room was throbbing with laughter, the walls seemed to bend and buckle as they struggled to contain it within the room. One of the boys was in tears with amusement.  
  
On the cashmere rug lay the scrappy bit of paper, scrawled at the bottom where words written in a seriousness which the recipient had little respect for, "All my love, your blossoming rose bud." 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: The wait was not as long for this chapter as before.  
  
"Well I can't see why you are moaning, you did deserve to be told off," informed Hermione; in her 'I told you so' voice.  
  
"She did not have to be so snappy, I mean it is only a room," argued Ron. "She must have some major secret hidden up there."  
  
"You deserved to be shouted at, Ron, but Harry, you did nothing, and she was really harsh." Hermione said looking towards the silent Harry, shaking her head in sympathy.  
  
"Way below the belt" added Ron, "Maybe she is hiding a huge hippogriff or even a unicorn, she had obsession with them when she was younger. Oh and those letters that keep arriving, more Errol must be warn out, there has been at least two arriving everyday."  
  
"Don't be so stupid Ron, she just does not want you rooting through her stuff and those letters are probably from friends. People are allowed friends Ron, not just you, but the way you are going you won't have any left." Hermione scolded.  
  
Harry suddenly spoke out braking the bickering, he shrugged his shoulders looking down at his shoes, which were covered with wet grass, "I suppose she was angry, everybody need some privacy even you, Ron" he said as the three walked towards the woods at the back of the Weasley's garden, brooms clutched in their arms.  
  
"Angry, she was like a bloody tornado," said Ron, "Leave me alone!" he said in a vague attempt to mimic Ginny. Unfortunately it did not have the desired effect. Ron squealed in pain as Harry elbowed him in the chest.  
  
"Harry's right, although I would not express it in that manner," she said frowning at Harry, "Obviously something is troubling her." Hermione said trying to look concerned, but ending in a pained expression.  
  
"Maybe they can have a girly heart to heart, hey Harry" chuckled Ron; the response was two bitter glares from his company.  
  
"Actually maybe I should talk to her, I have been reading some wonderful psychology books recently, maybe I can put them into action," said Hermione, smiling to herself in satisfaction. There was a moment's silence, Harry was secretly relieved that the two had quietened, and then suddenly she notified, both Ron and Harry, bluntly "I think I will go back to my room and find those books, I think they are in the trunk, see you later." She turned and began to run back across the dew-covered grass, tossing the broom to one side at the kitchen door and disappearing into the buzzing Burrow household.  
  
The two boys watched mystified as Hermione fled, "Typical" Ron muttered and the two disappeared silently into the towering woods.   
  
It is rather short but I can update quicker if the chapters are shorter, and as you can guess, I really like Hermione, and I am never sarcastic, either!  
  
Any reviews welcome  
  
Phyllida (the solemn and serious) x.x.x 


End file.
